The Case Of Iris' Heart
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: "If you're so good being an investigator then why haven't you found what's in my heart...?" WishfulShipping oneshot.


**Heyyo xD Here is a little WishfulShipping fic I wrote a little while ago but only remembered it now... So here is it :P I love these to at the moment T.T Hope you enjoy :P**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story -3-**

* * *

"Ugh, remind me why we're out in this scorching heat and searching for lost water pokemon again Cilan?" Iris panted from her position a good few metres behind the connoisseur. 

While in Undella Bay, the trio had met a water type pokemon researcher who was wondering why a group of water element pokemon had suddenly disappeared. Cilan, being the enthusiastic person he was, jumped at the chance and began his "investigating time". 

He and Iris were looking for clues as to why the pokemon had disappeared while Ash eagerly followed the researcher, trying to learn as much as he could about water pokemon so he could impress his best friend and secret crush, Misty. 

"We're doing this because as pokemon trainer it is our duty to help out other trainers or researchers in need." He paused to talk to his grumbling friend before pointing the magnifying glass on the soft sand once again. "And besides, with my impeccable skills, I'm sure Detective Cilan will have cracked the case once and for all in no time!" 

The dark skinned girl mumbled "yeah, yeah" under her breath but a light blush couldn't help but appear on her blow up with a pout cheeks. Cilan annoyed her to death with his connoisseur time and arrogance but she wouldn't change him for the world. And besides, she admired his confidence and also found it to be pretty attractive. 

"If you're so good being an investigator then why haven't you found what's in my heart…?" she couldn't help but mumble as she looked at the back of his slim neck as he continued investigating the sand beneath them. 

"What…?" Cilan spun round to face her, his eyes slightly wide. Iris cringed and froze on the spot. She had forgotten that her green haired friend had the ears of a Zubat and was likely to hear whatever anyone said, even if it was just a mutter. "What…?" he repeated. 

Iris blushed beet red as his eyes fell on her and began stuttering. The last thing she wanted was for him to find out her true feelings towards him. After all, he was a refined gentlemen and she was a rough wild child young girl. It would never work out, or so she thought.

"I um… I…" she thought about repeating louder what she had initially said and took a deep breath. What she was about to say could change everything. This one sentence could make her dreams come true or could shatter their great friendship. Did she dare take the risk? Yes, she did. 

Iris nibbled her lip anxiously one more time before looking the connoisseur deep in the orbs she adored so much.

"I said, if you're so good at being an investigator then why haven't you found what's in my heart…?" 

Upon hearing these words, Cilan's heart fluttered but he pushed the feeling to the back of his head. No way did she mean it like that. He stared back deep into her eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks and eyebrows raised confusedly.

"In your heart, what? Iris what do you mean?" he decided to do what Ash would normally do and played dumb. "What?" 

Iris sighed, her dark cheeks still flaming. She had to decide; was he playing dense so she had to do all the work or did he genuinely not know?

The purple haired female ran over the options in her head, licking her bottom lip nervously, having decided what to do.

"Maybe I'll just have to show you…" she muttered, taking a step closer towards her green haired good friend. If saying what she had said earlier could ruin their friendship then her next action certainly could do the same thing. 

"Show me what- Um…" 

Before Cilan could finish his sentence, Iris walked right up to him and crashed her lips to his, her hands placed gently on the sides of his neck. Cilan's heart began hammering in his chest as he very shyly rested his hand on her upper back. The option of playing dumb had worked to his advantage and he was now kissing the girl who had stolen his heart. 

After what seemed like a few minutes but was actually just a couple of seconds, the two friends pulled away from the kiss, both their cheeks flushing red. Iris looked up into his meadow coloured orbs apprehensively. He had kissed her back but was it just in a friendly way? She waited anxiously for his reaction. 

"Well…" Cilan chuckled and blushed, taking hold of the younger teen's hands softly. "The case of Iris' feelings towards Detective Cilan has been solved…" 

At this, Iris blushed beet red, still wondering if he was teasing her or his feelings were the same as hers. Acting as if he had red her mind, Cilan pressed a quick kiss to her lips before looking at her once again. "And his feelings are mutual…"

The End.

* * *

**There you go, thanks a lot for reading xD I'll be uploading on the 28th because of muh dearest TT :'D Thanks again and see you again soon :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xB**


End file.
